


Cherry Flavored Chess

by Timewaster123456789



Series: Underbelly [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Chess, Emotional, FFE, Gen, Masks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: Loosely connected oneshots featuring Aizen. Gin gets a glimpse behind the curtain. Fanwork for TheDrunkenWerewolf who loaned me Gin's pet fox Cherry please go check out her work.





	1. Charades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedrunkenwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117098) by [thedrunkenwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf). 



> A/n: I own nothing. Setting: vague sometime before Aizen's betrayal. Spoilers: up to Ch.423 credit to TheDrunkenWerewolf for sticking with this and reviewing and because her story made me look at Aizen and Gin differently. As usual please check out the rest of thefoxpack's work as well.

Aizen smirked to himself, word had just reached Seireitei about the five dead Shinigami—two from eight squad, one from tenth and two from his own fifth. They were all sacrifices to his experiments of course but, he would have to play his part: the compassionate, gentle 'Aizen-taichou'. He chewed on a hot pepper, a trick he'd learned in the real world to make his eyes water. Luckily captains were expected to keep their emotions in check so an understated performance would be more believable.

Hinamori knocked a few moments later and he smiled inwardly .

"Enter" he said, making his voice sound just a little rough. Hinamori had tears on her face and he wanted to smirk at his tender, naïve, trusting little Hinamori. The world was going to tear her apart; he was going to tear her apart.

"Aizen-taichou I just heard, It's terrible," she cried.

"I know," he said. She was shaking so he put an arm around her as 'Aizen-taichou' should. She buried her face in his Haori and suppressing his disgust at the thought of all the snot she was getting on it he gently rubbed her back. He had her wrapped around his little finger. She looked up at him, damp eyes filled with trust and sympathy.

"Arigato Aizen-taichou. Are…are you alright?" she asked nervously.

He pretended to sniff back tears and spoke slowly as though controlling his voice, "It's always tragic…to lose squad members…but, we'll make s-sure they didn't die in vain," weird, he hadn't meant to make his voice shake quite that much but, whatever it worked.

Hinamori nodded vigorously, wiping away fresh tears, "Yes taichou," she said, still looking at him like he was her savior. Dumb bitch, so weak.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off" he said quietly.

"I-uh yes taichou," she said, she'd never have disobeyed him, "I'm sorry taichou," she touched his arm in sympathy as she left.

"Close the door behind you," she looked back pity and understanding filling her eyes as she complied. The door closed softly behind her and his lips quirked slightly in a smile as he wiped away the 'tears' thinking about her complete devotion, the way they'd embraced in 'shared' grief. A perfect performance…he frowned. Why then did his throat feel tight and his eyes were starting to water again? Shit. He swiped at his eyes again disgusted with himself and dragged a painful breath into his lungs feeling it catch in his throat as he exhaled. The fuck is wrong with you? he berated himself. For a moment, one solitary moment he wondered what it would be like to be able to genuinely connect with someone the way everyone else could. He chuckled, shaking his head even if that was worth giving up his ambition for—and it wasn't—he was far too powerful for it to be an option. He flicked away a final fake tear and opened his door because Aizen-taichou had an open door policy and he did have to play his part.

x

Gin walked in without knocking because, well why would he? Aizen wasn't supposed to be his 'master', wasn't supposed to be powerful beyond all godly reason, wasn't supposed to scare the hell out of Seireitei's official boogeyman. It surprised him when Aizen's head snapped up as though not noticing his approach. He saw the man's eyes harden and wondered what the hell he'd been contemplating that had distracted him so.

"Gin...would you care to get some tea? We should finalize our plans," the captain said, a veiled command. There was something off about the way he'd said Gin's name. He wasn't sure what had caught his ear, maybe nothing and he was just over thinking it? He pinched the bridge of his nose, dealing with Aizen made his head hurt.

"Sure," he replied.

Aizen stood and for a moment before he straightened looked exhausted, shoulders slumped, eyes reddened by lack of sleep. Then it was gone and he was the god masquerading as a librarian again. Perhaps it was just that Gin knew the truth, that he saw the swagger under the captainly confidence and humility Aizen put on. Gin walked abreast of his master, his mortal enemy, for appearances sake they were supposed to be equals after all. Perhaps he was becoming accustomed to the arrangement, he didn't sense the displeasure he usually felt at the lack of deference, despite the fact that it was Aizen who'd ordered him to do so.

Aizen allowed him to enter his master's home first and he did so cautiously, as always expecting a sword in the back. Gin sat stiffly on the couch, these planning meetings generally never meant anything good and waited for Aizen to return from the kitchen with tea. Eventually he did and Gin poured himself a cup, he always insisted on that and made sure Aizen drank first. It was one of the few concessions Aizen had allowed him, merely smirking at his insistence like it was cute, bastard.

"So what we must do is..." Aizen began and Gin listened intently for ten minutes before he realized that dressed up and flowery as the words were, it was just a reiteration of the plan they'd already agreed to. Why the hell was he here then? What was he missing? Aizen didn't like them associating unless absolutely necessary to stave off suspicions and while he did like to grandstand Gin would lay money on paranoia beating narcissism where he was concerned, If only by a hair.

Gin snapped out of his thoughts realizing Aizen was silent, he looked up wondering how much hell he'd catch for zoning out and saw Aizen leaned back in the couch holding his cup, he closed his eyes momentarily before focusing back on Gin and standing.

"I think that covers everything. You know what your supposed to do?" Aizen asked. Gin knew he was screwed but answered with the same orders he'd been given three months before. If Aizen was testing him he would pay later for not paying attention, oh well at least he'd have stung the captain's ego then. As it was Aizen seemed to accept the answer. Gin left, walking out into the moonlit streets wondering why they'd just wasted several hours going over things they'd already discussed. He put a hand on his head, 'messiah' be damned a walking fucking headache was what Aizen was. The question now was whether whatever he was missing was going to get him killed before he figured it out.


	2. Pawns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n I own nothing though TheDrunkenWerewolf owns Cherry. This was inspired by TheDrunkenWerewolf's heirverse and takes place sometime before the winter war when Aizen and the crew are still in Hueco Mundo. Also thanks for letting me use Cherry I hope I didn't give her too much sapience.

Evolution required fear. That fact was half the reason why he'd pushed the Kurosaki boy to get powerful enough to be a slight threat. What had started his evolution though? Certainly if he was correct—and he always was—there must have been a catalyst of fear. What could one so transcendentally powerful fear though? Maybe it was being controlled. He spent a century and a half watching weaker Shinigami get used and even those as powerful as Kyoraku and Ukitake followed the faceless lord they served. They were pathetic, losers weak of spirit as well as actual power. He would not run to do the bidding of faceless leaders like a dog seeking scraps. He was powerful enough to control his own destiny; his fear was being pulled along in the slipstream. To die in ignominy serving everyone but, himself as the weak were doomed to do.

Control and power that was all he needed, all he wanted and what he took.

When Aizen found Stark his first reaction had been to be grudgingly impressed the arrancar had utterly annihilated hollows merely by being in their presence. He'd be a forceful ally to be sure and seemed mellow enough not to present much in the way of assassination attempts or in fighting. He encouraged the pair to come with him and heard the arrancar say that he seemed strong enough to be able to survive being around them. Aizen was far beyond the ability to be flattered, what he felt instead was the heart he'd thought long dead and blackened, tearing at the fragile hope in the arrancar's voice. Stark's loneliness was obvious as he explained his situation. Aizen possibly the only other being who could understand simply being too powerful for anyone to tolerate, the utter solitude that came from standing a tier above everyone else, It struck a cord that he hadn't been aware existed. The bitter awareness that the ones who would stand in your presence did so out of fear, resenting your power even as they hid behind it. After he'd gotten Stark set up at Las Noches he'd avoided the arrancar like the plague. Some mirrors didn't bear looking into.

Time passed and looking at the controlled chaos of Las Noches, one might wonder why Aizen didn't just use his sword's power on the arrancar. The answer was simple: it was more interesting to legitimately manipulate them. He'd used his sword all through his time in Seireitei because he couldn't afford mistakes but, it was boring. Given the opportunity, he preferred the sense of power that came from having arrogant, veteran followers wrapped around his finger. An army that followed him not because of his magic or even because he could overpower them though that helped but, because he could make them legitimately devoted to him. Well devoted to what he offered anyway, he supposed that it wasn't the same as actual loyalty but, it wasn't like he cared. As Gin would say he 'gave zero fucks'. In practice it made no difference; they would follow him until they died, regardless of whether they felt any personal loyalty. He stood as the meeting ended, his steps echoing on stone as he walked back to his quarters alone. When his evolution was done he would be all-powerful, he had no need for loyalty. None at all.

x

It was approaching Christmas and since 'someone' had given the Espada a very rough idea of Christmas traditions they were set on trying to impress Aizen with ever more expensive gifts. Gin having obviously set it up found the whole thing absolutely hilarious, particularly since Aizen was so far past caring about bribes it was laughable.

One morning before a meeting he made a show of giving Aizen a thin wrapped package. He kowtowed to a point just short of where Aizen would actually call him down for mocking him, while making it plain to both of them that was exactly what he was doing.

Aizen opened it at the meeting cautiously, as though it might explode. He assumed that since Aizen knew him far too well he expected it to be something that would up the ante for the Espada. That of course was the joke so he was surprised to see the blood drain from the man's face as he stared at the 'gift'. A laminated list taken from the Living World entitled 'top 100 things I'd do if I became an evil overlord'. Aizen barked a laugh that sounded forced and tucked the papers below the table.

It couldn't have gone better if Gin had planned; maybe Aizen was trying to goad the Espada himself. They looked so nervous as they tried to figure out the meaning of this new, apparently important 'gift' and how to one up it. Gin would have found it amusing but, he was preoccupied with Aizen's reaction.

"Status reports," he ordered in a clipped tone. The Espada gave their reports while they all listened, Aizen seemed on edge sitting a little stiffer than normal, blinking a bit too much. If Gin didn't know better he'd have sworn that he'd actually struck a nerve, the fuck? The meeting was over so quickly that he wondered if something had come up because Aizen had clearly rushed it.

Gin caught him in the stairwell leading to his throne room.

"Aizen-sama something up?" he asked.

"No,"

"It's just that cha kinda hurried us outta there. Not that I'm complainin," he explained, his curiosity was officially piqued. Aizen whirled on him, his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. Gin backed up, his hands out to show empty palms.

"Easy I wasn't questioning ya or anything," he said, playing the cowering subordinate but, also genuinely a little freaked.

"You are my subordinate. We are not equals, we are not friends, remember that," he snarled.

" Geez…my apologies," Gin said thoroughly confused by his supposed mentor's anger. On a side note was that a catch in his voice when he'd said 'friends'? Aizen stalked off and Gin walked back to his quarters wondering what the hell was going on, feeling completely wrong footed.

X

Aizen reclined in his throne finding himself unable to get his thoughts off the past. It was such a stupid joke, the kind of thing the captains and vices used to do to each other all the time before he'd started to sow discord. For that one damned second Gin had created the illusion that he was just another Shinigami and Gin was just another vice who liked to tease his superior when he could get away with it. Of course mind games were Gin's bread and butter and he knew that the man was trying to play him as surely as he did the same. He had to keep his guard up, yet he hadn't quite managed it had he? Not only had he let Gin get to him but, he'd even entertained for a second that he might have been wrong. That Gin might actually not be running a game. Not only did he know better—Gin wasn't that naïve— but, instead of filing it away to investigate later he'd warned him off.

What was worse was that Gin apparently knew him well enough to strike with such pinpoint accuracy. He hoped that no one—particularly Gin but anyone—had noticed. Until he fully evolved he was still technically killable, it was the illusion that he was untouchable that would keep him alive and his followers following until he could actually become so. If the image that he stood above them, an untouchable lord were broken he would have problems. While that may not get him killed it would definitely throw a wrench in his plans. There was some serious irony here. He hadn't actually read the stupid list yet but, he was pretty sure that not choking up in front of minions was definitely a rule.

x

An hour had passed and Gin was lounging in his quarters, holding Cherry and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He'd clearly missed something. Was Aizen playing him and if not what had happened to make him react so strongly? On a whim he pulled out the small handheld monitor he'd 'borrowed' from Syazel and began flicking though the different cameras he'd set up. He stopped when he found Aizen, the man was sitting at the organ in his throne room. It'd been a complete whore sneaking the cameras in there but, so worth it.

The audio kicked in a second later to capture music so haunting and depressed it sent a chill down his spine. It reminded him vaguely of 'witch's sorrow'. He zoomed the picture, Aizen was playing with his eyes closed because why not? Seriously couldn't the bastard just suck at something like a normal person? Well he wasn't good at simplicity everything needed a thousand goddamn layers of…His thoughts derailed and his jaw fell open as he saw tears slipping from his 'master's' closed eyes. What? His perpetual smile turned into a smirk, opening his eyes fully to get a better view as he hit the record key.

Oh the blackmail potential was staggering. The song change as he played left handed swiping the tears away with his right, before resuming. Gin watched a few more minutes but, the scene changed little: Aizen played on, occasionally swiping at his eyes with obvious disgust. Gin's smirk fell, damnit he was supposed to be plotting to kill Aizen. Why was the bastard being so damn pathetic? He'd hurt Rangiku, Gin would NOT feel pity for him, couldn't afford to. Cherry squirmed in his arms and his smirk returned. This could prove amusing and with any luck, would solve his problem. He set Cherry on the floor and watched her shoot off in a white streak, telling himself that it was strictly for his own amusement and self-interest. Despite this justification a worm of guilt twisted in his gut at the thought of providing comfort to his enemy. He ignored it, It wasn't like he actually cared, it would simply be easier to plot against Aizen if he could think of him as an entity instead of a person.

He turned his gaze back to the monitor and watched as his friend sped into the room and leaped into Aizen's lap. A discordant note rang out as Aizen jumped, Gin snickered hell it was worth sending Cherry-chan just to watch the egomaniac almost fall off his bench. Aizen laughed as Cherry licked his face attracted, like most animals to the smell of salt. It was a twisted, broken sound and Gin almost muted the feed, this wasn't really what he'd been going for. Really, are you sure? A hundred years and you haven't grown to respect him a little? A voice whispered in his head. It sounded disturbingly like Rangiku.

The laughter had stopped thankfully and Aizen was just sitting there, holding Cherry so tightly Gin began to fear for her safety. The man who would be God cast a look around the room even though no one ever entered except by his express order. Gin's jaw fell open as he watched Aizen bury his face in Cherry's fluffy head. This whole endeavor was starting to feel fucked up even by his loose standards, he averted his gaze, it was still being recorded anyway.

The music started up again and he looked back to see Aizen playing once more, perfectly composed, a king of kings. When Cherry returned a few minutes later he killed the now boring feed and lay back on his bed, stroking the damp fur on her head while she licked her paws.

"Ya did good, Cherry-chan," he said and she continued licking as though to say 'obviously'.

Now he just needed some way to assuage his growing curiosity and the right moment to use his new leverage.


	3. Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n I own nothing though TDW owns Cherry. Speaking of which, you should check out her heir verse, now onto my pale homage.

Aizen woke feeling like he hadn't slept and cursing himself for a bitch. He'd seriously screwed up. Letting his mask slip and over something so inane, was simply unacceptable. It was just another move in the game Gin and he played there was no reason he should have cared. Yet all the things he'd ignored in favor of seeking power, the stress of looking over his shoulder for assassins, the solitude he always felt, magnified now by the desolate environment and the loss of even the faux camaraderie of Soul Society. Just one thing too many and it'd all hit him like sledgehammer last night. Like that was some sort of justification, what the hell was wrong with him? Holding that stupid fox like a scared little kid, irrationally grateful to have something that wasn't trying to kill him, it was pathetic. That wasn't how a god acted. Worse than that, he still felt like his soul had been flayed, exposed to the elements even now when he should have long since shaken it off. He rolled his shoulders with a sigh. There was a meeting to get to and nothing else for it.

xxx

Gin was lounging in his chair in the main hall waiting for the meeting to start; Cherry squirmed on his lap as he wracked his brain for what was going on with Aizen. He would have valuable piece of information if only he could identify this obvious opening in his otherwise impervious 'lord'. Feeling a ridiculous reiatsu he looked up to watch the man in question swagger into the room, his spiritual pressure suppressed just enough to leave everyone functional. He almost laughed, gee yer not overcompensating or anything. Far from its intended purpose the ostentation highlighted frailty, a wound dressed but still fresh.

The meeting dragged as usual and Gin spent most of it lost in thought trying to observe Aizen without getting caught. By the time things were winding down he'd noted only two items of interest. One Aizen was making a point, everyone seemed to have picked up on the 'cross me and die' mood of their leader even Grimmjow was being shockingly obeisant. Secondly he saw that Aizen wouldn't even look at Stark arrogantly smacking him down when he gave his report. He'd always had something against the Primera and Gin had to admit the guy was boring but, Aizen was treating him with outright hostility today. Suddenly everything fell into place: the way he avoided Stark, the way he'd held Cherry, how his own gag-gift might have been misinterpreted. He had a theory.

Aizen concluded the meeting and Gin trailed behind him, scenting prey. When they reached the antechamber to the throne room Aizen turned, cold eyes boring into his own.

"Do you want something?" he asked. It was on the tip of Gin's tongue to toy with him, play their game. Something made him hold back though. Maybe it was Aizen's too rigid posture lacking all of his usual ease, in the hint of exhaustion that for all his power he hadn't quite hammered from his voice. Whatever the reason he changed tack. Maybe the Rangiku-voice was right or maybe he was just softer than he'd thought but, he didn't have the heart to take the shot. Aizen was a worthy opponent, somehow it didn't feel quite right to kick him when he was down. At least when it wasn't Gin's doing.

"Aye's just wondering if something was up?" Gin said. A long pause followed.

"Syazel is plotting something again," he said. Gin caught a shadow of something in the usually condescending gaze. That tracked with his theory. For a moment Gin was torn between triumph that he was right and worry that his cameras had been found. Though if they had and it'd been attributed to Syazel more to the good. He pushed aside both and dug for more info.

"Eh?"

"I discovered blueprints marking off the best spots for rigging explosives in Las Noches," he replied.

"Well, well that's violent," Gin said with a smirk. Aizen returned a tired one of his own.

"I can't stand them," he said quietly. That was hardly a secret they all hated the Espada, couldn't wait until they had served their purpose but years of playing the game let Gin hear something else in the words and he hesitated before replying.

"Ya ain't alone," he joked, phrasing it very carefully. Aizen tensed slightly and his gazed sharpened with suspicion.

"You're saying that you share my misgivings?" he asked, the question obviously loaded. Gin wondered if he'd meant to put that much bitterness in his tone.

He decided to take a calculated gamble; Aizen wasn't the only one who could play the long game. "I'm sayin, it's understandable to seek better company," he replied glancing at Cherry who was rubbing herself cat-like around Aizen's legs. Presumably sensing something in his mood the way canines could. Aizen glanced between them a look of pure horror flashing across his face for a fraction of a second. When he fixed his gaze back on Gin it was blazing with rage, hand on his sword's hilt.

"And what is it going to cost to keep that preference quiet?" he asked his voice tight with rage, whole demeanor promising pain if Gin overplayed his hand. A few small demands rose to mind but, he pushed them aside. Now, now Gin long game, remember? he chided himself.

"Like I said I hate them too, hell they hate each other," he shrugged.

"You know what I mean, what do you want?" Gin actually opened his eyes at that. Aizen was dropping pretenses? The bastard wasn't wounded, he was bleeding out. He thought for a while partially for show, partially to find the best answer.

"Weeeell I do need someone to watch Cherry-chan once in a while," he said smirking, as though making his 'lord' lower himself to pet sitting was the joke. Aizen watched a hand on his mouth, as though examining the chessboard for the best move. Then Gin caught the subtle trembling in the hand, the twitching of a jaw muscle and realized he was barely keeping it together. "Do that an' I won't say nuthin," he said still smirking though this time it was a little forced. Maybe he was getting too close, that wouldn't do at all.

Aizen dropped the hand over his mouth and picked up Cherry his expression matched Gin's own and he wondered how much of it was a front.

"Perhaps," he said slowly before straightening his hand sliding up to her neck. "Or perhaps I just kill her now and you learn some respect," he finished. Gin's heart froze, no way, he wouldn't… Aizen still needed him didn't he? No it was Aizen he totally would. Then he caught the hint of panic in the depths of the man's eyes and understood. He was hurting, enraged at the invasion of privacy and probably humiliated. He liked Cherry, didn't want to hurt her, if Gin hadn't believed that before the video feed had given him proof. However Gin had seen him vulnerable and he felt he needed to make a point. His blood froze this it could end very badly. If he planned to test Aizen's sanity today was definitely not the day. Above all he couldn't force the man's hand.

"Now there's no need of that," Gin said feigning nonchalance and forcing his smile back on.

"No there isn't. If you tell me how you got the information you acquired," Aizen replied cool as death.

"S-sure thang," Gin said laughing nervously, his heart thundering away as he tried to work his way out of this. There was a moment of silence. "I stole some cameras from Syazel, their in the throne room," he said.

"Where?" Aizen asked and he listed the locations. "And the others?" Gin hesitated and Aizen's hand tightened again, hurriedly he listed off two more. Aizen nodded, " bring the monitor to me…NOW!" he barked when Gin didn't immediately obey. Gin rushed off and returned within a minute handing the item over, shaking with fear and rage. Gin held his arms out for Cherry and Aizen shoved her roughly into them. He thought for a moment about trying to kill him then and there but, knew that he'd fail and Cherry would probably get killed in the process.

It wasn't until they were safely back in his quarters and he'd spent a while petting her, happy she was safe that Gin calmed down enough to plot his next move. He could keep Cherry close to make a point that she wasn't to be threatened: tempting. He could loan her to Aizen as a taunt, salt in the wound: also tempting though he doubted it would be conducive to their continued existence. Option three was the long game choice, lend her to Aizen in a manner that let him save face and left the next move to him. That felt extremely awkward too passive, it didn't leave him enough control, but he was already basically committed to the con now and switching up would be more detrimental. He sighed stroking Cherry.

X

Aizen sat in his throne toying with the hogyoku because he couldn't focus enough to do anything else, when he saw Cherry trot in. He swallowed at the thought of what he'd threatened to do to her. What would he have done if Gin called his bluff? He honestly didn't know. That wasn't like him he always knew ten moves ahead exactly what he was going to do. He had no problem with killing his enemies but… there were some lines even he didn't want to cross. No, if Gin got uppity again he'd just kill him and have done with it, there was no need to involve her. Cherry trotted up and hopped into his lap, he swallowed again feeling rather ill and was about to throw her off when he saw a note tied around her neck on a loose cord-collar.

Have to go to the Living World for supplies. Please don't let the Espada eat her. Surely you don't want to have to replace them.

His eyes widened at the insult…or was it an insult? A gesture of trust perhaps? Why? Did Gin really think he'd be taken in by something so transparent? No more likely a taunt, Gin's way of saying 'like you actually would'. His thoughts stopped short as cherry curled nose to tail and lay down. He found himself stroking her unconsciously, willing himself to remain composed.

X

Cherry pranced into Gin's quarters while he was still putting the cans of her favorite food away. His eyes widened at the sparkling, jeweled color she was wearing. He reached down to pick her up. This was a hell of a next move though whether it was an apology, a thank you or some sort of bribe he didn't know yet. Seeing a black smudge on her ear he licked his fingers to wipe it away. It wouldn't come off, on closer inspection he saw why and started laughing. A draw then, time for the next round. He strode into the hall, Cherry in his arms whistling 'Carrie'.

Tattooed on her ear almost too small to read were two words: 'Invalid gamepiece'


End file.
